1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat-sealable and peelable film for polystyrene containers.
It also relates to a process for sealing a polystyrene container by means of said film and to the heat-sealed polystyrene container. Finally, it relates to the use of a composition for producing a heat-sealable and peelable film for polystyrene containers.